witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Freya Beauchamp
Freya Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. She is noted as a very powerful witch, and probably one of the only ones, living on Earth. She currently resides in East End, and works as a bartender. Personality Freya is a sexy and fearless former wild child who settles down after becoming engaged to Dash Gardiner, a rich philanthropist. She and her sister have no idea that they are their family’s newest generation of witches until a series of events forces Ormond’s Joanna - also a witch - to tell her daughters the truth. Things only get worse when she meets her fiancée's mysterious and troubled brother Killian Gardiner who she feels drawn to. When Freya becomes a Witch, she seems to be more responsible and Ingrid becomes more of the wild child. She feels the need to be able to save people from dark magic. In Potentia Noctis, When Freya notices Ramous Mortioum, she immediately asks Wendy what is it. When Wendy, tells her that if you touch it you die, Freya knows she needs to do something to help Dash and his assistant. Biography Early Life It is unknown on when she is born, since her and Ingrid are re-incarnations of themselves due to a curse placed upon Joanna; a curse that sees the girls die young, only to be magically reborn again over and over for the rest of Joanna's life. Freya and Ingrid have lived through various centuries in their various incarnations, however they have always been killed due to magic. It is currently unknown how many lives she has had, however we do know that: In the 16th Century, Vidar, a friend of Joanna's handed the girls over to Witch hunters who then burned both sisters at the stake. In 1713, Freya was killed by coming in to contact with Ramous Mortioum. In 1905 she was alive and living in San Fransisco with her lover, Henry. Due to the tragic losses of both daughters over the centuries, Joanna made a concious decision to have them not use their powers in order to keep them safe. The decision to stop the girls discovering the secret of their magic was difficult for Joanna to keep as Freya knew from an early age that she was different, her power of Premonition often caused her to have psychic dreams and she also was able to read Aura's. At some point when she was younger, Joanna decided to send Freya to therapy because of this, in hopes that it would convince Freya that what she was experiencing wasn't normal. The decision to keep the sisters away from magic was reversed when Wendy came to East End and their powers awakened. Becoming A Witch When Freya was a child, she knew that someday she would become a witch. She told Ingrid and Joanna, but Joanna just sent her to a psychiatrist. Joanna wanted Freya to lead a normal life, so she wouldn't be attacked by any magical beings or use her powers, as this always caused her to meet an untimely death. Though her mother, Joanna, attempted to use magic to negate her daughters' powers, the spell did not work well on Freya whose magic if fueled by emotion. During her youth, she began to exhibit signs of her abilities and as such inferred that she was somehow connected to the supernatural Her mother sent her to a psychiatrist to remove the ideas from her head. This didn't work as soon enough, she found out. Meeting Her Father Freya's father, Victor came back after being missing for all her life. At first Joanna wasn't sure about calling him because she didn't know how the girls would have taken it. Later, her father tried to help her get her powers back and Freya welcomed him back into her life, even asking him to walk her down the aisle during her wedding ceremony. Freya seemed to be more open to her father, rather then Ingrid; she would try to make them stay in one room, but Ingrid would always leave. It is probably because, her powers from from her heart (or emotions) that Freya was so open to her father returning. But Ingrid whose power froms her brain (or knowledge) she knew that it would just cause problems. Powers and Abilities Freya's powers are ruled by her emotions, she possesses basic witch powers (Telekinesis, Healing & minor weather control) Although currently she has only mastered her telekinesis power and pyrokinesis. Alongside her basic powers she is also naturally gifted with making love potions to make people fall in love with her. She seems to be able to read Aura's or emotions. She can also project her emotions and feelings into objects. When she first saw Killian she blushed and her flower turned red, which shows a perfect example of her powers. As a witch, she can say any word in latin and it would it happen. She also has the ability to speak latin and understand some of it. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Spells' *'Premoniton' *'Atmokinesis' *'Potion Making' *'Chlorokinesis' *'Mediumship' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Reincarnation' *'Emotion Projection' *'Geokinesis ' *'Pathokinesis' Relationships Dash Gardiner Killian Gardiner Quotes "And now i have to go ask someone I can't stand to have dinner with someone he can't stand so the someone who can't stand me will finally start to like me." - Freya To Ingrid in A Few Good Talisman. Appearances Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Group S1 06.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group Trio S1 01.png tumblr_mw2vvu4JXn1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_muz5q1hMZN1sd2uiro1_500.png Promo 101 1.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 101 13.png Tumblr mx4gz7rtaf1rjrfw0o1 500.png 0.jpg|Freya Dreaming About Killian tumblr_myrlmnpoxo1rjrfw0o1_500.png Tumblr n03l1eutWh1rjrfw0o1 500.png tumblr_n07a9wueRU1rjrfw0o1_500.png Promo 101 3.png Promo 101 5.png tumblr_mzsih06TdZ1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mzourppROQ1rjrfw0o1_500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o3 500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o5 500.png Tumblr mxwam3HFlR1ruddb1o4 500.png tumblr_mx2nbex2TZ1sjl1vko4_250.jpg tumblr_mxz92wGVKl1qfkbfbo3_400.gif tumblr_mzwsutDl901r17f4zo6_r1_500.jpg Novel Counterpart Unlike her Character on the show, In the books by Melissa de la Cruz Freya is described as having long Blonde hair and a pale complexion. Freya also has a pet Griffin (a mythological creature) which is about the size of Labrodor. Freya was engaged to Bran Gardiner and had a steamy affair with his younger brother Killian Gardiner who turned out to be her soulmate. References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches